Salamandra
Salamandra is the self-proclaimed Queen of Shadowthorn. She is skilled at time manipulation, being able to reverse others' timelines (even to the point of raising others from the dead) and create time (and space) travel portals. Personality It is unknown whether Salamandra is more good or more evil; she prides herself in her moral ambiguity. She sometimes does seemingly evil things, like betraying Lord Sparr in Special Edition 1. The Magic Escapes and temporarily stealing Eric Hinkle's magic in Escape from Jabar-Loo. However, she also sometimes does seemingly benevolent things such as giving Eric a word that leads the way to Urik in Queen of Shadowthorn ''and replacing Emperor Ko's goblin minions with disobedient transformed Lumpies in Special Edition 8. The Final Quest. As a seasoned time traveller, Salamandra thinks differently about prophecies from everyone else. She has trouble thinking of them as "ancient", and she encourages interpreting them in different ways. Indeed, in ''The Final Quest, Salamandra thinks she gave a prophecy to Gethwing last week, but the Moon Dragon thinks that he was given that same prophecy 500 years ago. Salamandra loves giving others anagrams to solve--Eric was stumped by Salamandra's statement of "Reki-ur-set" for many books before Urik unscrambles it as "Urik's tree''" in The Final Quest.'' History A long time ago, there was an empire in the Upper World colonized by goblins. Its capital, presumably, was the city of Pesh. Then, it suddenly disappeared. Many centuries later, in the time of Queen Zara, Pesh suddenly reappeared on an unnamed island. This was because Pesh had a time machine in it. Zara and her sons, Galen Longbeard and Urik, fought Salamandra for a while. Then, Zara and Sparr (Zara's youngest son) were kidnapped by Emperor Ko, Lord of Goll, who came to the Upper World by means of an ancient black staircase called the Dark Stairs. After this, Salamandra´s goblins captured Galen. Urik went to look for him, and later found him. Later, Urik was lost in time and Galen went to Droon to find Zara and Sparr. Meanwhile, an adult Sparr had come from the future to drive the time machine into his present day in order to find the Coiled Viper. Salamandra agreed to help him, but she decieved him and put him in a cage of thorns. Eric Hinkle and Princess Keeah helped him escape. Together, all three blasted Salamandra. Then, Salamandra entered Droon (in its present day). With her went Jabbo, a dragon who baked pies in Pesh. Salamandra then tries to conquer Droon. In Search for the Dragon Ship, she tries to find the Dragon Ship. She also enslaves many people, including Thog, the librarian at Zorfendorf Castle, with her thorn staff. In Escape from Jabar-Loo, she helps Eric defeat Umberto, the Rat King who has kidnapped Max and Queen Relna, but she then steals Eric´s magic. In Queen of Shadowthorn, Salamandra proclaims herself Queen. She asks Eric to get her a silver thorn that can call forth the Portal of Ages, a portal in Pesh that allows time travel. She also gives Eric a cryptic word that turns out to be a crucial key to Urik's whereabouts: Reki-ur-set. In Special Edition 5. Moon Magic, Salamandra throws Eric, Julie, Neal and Keeah into different times. Eric and Keeah find the Twilight Star and the Ring of Midnight in Droon's future, and Eric also gets his magic back then. Julie and Neal find the Pearl Sea and the base of the Moon Medallion, the Silver Moon, in the Upper World's past. By The Final Quest, Salamandra no longer tries to conquer Droon. When recruited by Galen to help find Ko's corpse, she is surprised, but accepts. After bumping into Zara, Sparr, Eric, Julie, Neal, Max, Kem, and Jabbo, Salamandra travels with them and Galen to Ko's place of death and reverses Ko's timeline, thus raising the beastly emperor from the dead. After Galen reveals one of Ko's memories to the group, Salamandra whisks Ko and Jabbo away with her, causing Eric to cry that she has betrayed them. It turns out that Salamandra had no intentions of betraying anyone this time, though: she swaps Ko's minions with transformed Lumpies before Ko fights Gethwing, she helps tie Ko and Gethwing up with ropes of thorns, and she reveals that she gave Queen Zara's intentionally deceiving prophecy to the fledgling Moon Dragon when he was very young. (Gethwing's slavish following of his interpretation of the prophecy eventually leads to his defeat.) When the Queen of Thorns leaves the party, Zara postulates that Salamandra may have made amends for her past crimes. Category:Characters Category:Wizards